Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 35
Tyquan fell down onto the cold hard street floor, he had a bullet wound in his hip, and a few running up his upper thigh and another in his left knee. They were all unfatal shots and he was looking up at Alejandro in agony and with the look of hatred on his face. "You didn't really think I'd kill you now would you? I had a specific order when I made a deal with the Kingz, who I plan to actually kill. It was: Bring Tyquan back alive. I'm not a psychopath that kills for bloodlust, I only do it when it needs to be done." Alejandro said. "Now your friends over there, once they entered my little zone they started problems between my crew and them, and trust me I think they're gonna be coming to me easily. I've heard of them for a while but I never bothered or really cared to meet em. So looking forward to this." Alejandro said with a smirk as Tyrone and the others were led out of the van by a few of Alejandro's gang. "Hey amigos! Coming to join the party?!" Alejandro asked with an insane smile. Tyrone glared at Alejandro, clearly angered but if he did anything he and his friends would be killed on the spot. Tyrone was put on his knees along with Eddie and Latoya. "So you're the Saints leader, eh?" Alejandro said with a condescending look. "You don't look like much, how the hell did this guy become leader?" His gang started laughing and it just made Tyrone even angrier and angrier. Eddie noticed the pissed off look on Tyrone's face. "Don't it ain't worth losing our lives. "Take them in, I got shit to ask them, take these two assholes in too." Alejandro said pointing at Tyquan and Carl. "Hopefully this interrogation will go right, Pedro, Jay, walk around the area, make sure no pendejos are around, I'm gonna call the Kingz and tell them we got their little friends, then we'll get rid of those annoying pests. "Alright, come on kid." Pedro said starting to walk around the street with one of the guns he stole from Tyrone's group. ---- "I've got a really bad feeling about this, I think we were too hasty, we barely recovered from the attack with Wei and the Kingz." Javonte said as he stepped out of the passenger seat of the cab. Henrique pulled out his wallet and gave the money to the cab driver. Brianna stepped out of the cab and looked around the street, which was very empty. "The place don't look like the hood, it's just empty." Brianna said. "I don't think we gotta worry about anything...yet." "Looks can be deceiving, we all know that." Javonte replied. "Yeah, but still." "This place feels dark as fuck man, like this the type of the place they'll cut your dick off at." Henrique said. "You ever seen this gang, blue or some shit?" "No, this is the first time I've even heard of them." Brianna replied. "I actually think I've seen them before..." Javonte admitted to. "It was actually the day of the assault, when me and Eddie were walking to the hideout, we took an alley, some eses popped out of no where claiming this was their territory, after a short talk me and Eddie-" "Killed them?" Henrique interrupted. "Yeah, we didn't really have a choice, it was us or them." "It's good, you don't need to explain your actions to me." "Alright, this is fuckin' weird, no cars roaming the streets and not a single person walking the sidewalks, the hell is going on here?" Brianna asked. "No idea...I would try and call them but I forgot Tyrone's number." Henrique said. "Damn, let's just try walking up ahead, it won't be that hard to find, Tyquan told us something about a circle or some shit, let's just look for that." Javonte said. "Circles? Eh, I don't remember that, but I trust your instinct." Henrique said scratching his head. "Neither do I, but alright." Brianna said. "Just follow me." Javonte said. ---- Alejandro was pacing around the room, all six of them were tied up with brown rope and Carl had passed out due to his earlier injuries. "I already had a talk with your friend, Ty. He didn't really comply, but now it doesn't matter since I got you bro!" Alejandro said with a smirk. "Go fuck yourself, Alejandro, whether you kill me here or not, you'll get yours you Mexican sack of shit." Tyquan angrily said. "Why do you Crips always result to insults? Your friend with the high hair cut did it and now he's dead, pretty sure Carl did it, he passed out, and now you're doing it...jeez you guys never learn." Alejandro said. "Do you ever fucking learn, Tyquan? DO YOU?!" "It's hard to learn a lesson when you're being yelled at." Tyquan said with an arrogant smirk as he raised his head. Alejandro slightly chuckled then punched Tyquan in the gut with little force, as if he was playing around with him. Tyrone, Eddie, and Latoya watched on in confusion, not telling if he was going to hurt them or just ask them questions like he was some type of cop. "Really funny, Tyquan." Alejandro said with a smile. "You should be a comedian or something." "Th-" Alejandro stopped Tyquan's words by punching him in the face as hard as he could. "You've gotten too many fucking chances from me Tyquan, when you come to where me and my boys hang out just to kill us, you fucked up." Alejandro said as he pulled out a small knife. He lightly dragged it up Tyquan's face and eventually stopped right under his eye. "I'm not going to kill you for my own sick twisted pleasure, you don't need to die, you simply need to learn. Sure I kill the people you're close to or make arrangements with, but that's only to get payback for the shit you've done, but you've never killed me, so why should I kill you, am I right?" He said as he slid the knife under his eye even more. Tyrone, Eddie, and Latoya watched on in fear as Alejandro dug right into Tyquan's eye. Tyquan let out a scream, almost echoing through the whole house. "Quit being a pussy, it can't hurt that much, right?" Alejandro said as he looked at Fernando. Tyquan's eye slowly came out as he screamed louder and louder, the three had their eyes closed with all of them having tears coming out of their eyes, they attempted to block out the sound of Tyquan's screams to no avail. The final scream made them all flinch and cringe heavily as he had stopped screaming. The room had gone quiet andTyquan passed out before his eye was even fully out. Alejandro stopped going to slow and immediately just cut it out, with his eye rolling on the carpet right under Alejandro's boot. "That was some nasty shit! He's lucky I google shit like this so he'll be fine." Alejandro said sadistically as he looked at the Saints with the look of a sociopath. "You're a fucking monster!" Latoya said in a frightened tone. "I wouldn't call myself that, words hurt. Anyway I know one of your gang members took a turn at three of mine, but they were asshats, so I'll let that slide, I would like some closure on who did it though, I bet it was the Asian kid, they're always the killers on the inside." Alejandro said with a chuckle. "Was it?" "Ye-yeah it was me, so fucking what?!" Eddie shouted, covering for the ones Javonte killed. "Ha! I knew it, but anyway an ese like me appreciates when someone he hates is taken out and when someone is honest. The Kingz will be here itomorrow at the latest, so until then make yourselves at home, not really sure what you can do when you're tied up but still, use your imagination. Time to clean yet again another eye." Alejandro said with a sigh as he dragged the chair Tyquan was in into the bathroom. Fernando was standing in the corner of the room they were in. "You gonna take a turn at us now? Cut out my girlfriend's eye then kill me?" Tyrone said angrily. Fernando walked closer to the three as they all glared at him. "No, I'm nothing like that psychopath, I'm here to help you out, then end this forever, the streets of Miami will never be safe as long as he's around, and because of his peer pressure towards my brother, he's fucking dead." Fernando said angrily before closing his eyes saddened. He opened them and looked at the three of them with hatred for Alejandro. "As long as I'm around that piece of shit won't last much longer, and then this nightmare will be over." Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Javonte *Brianna *Tyquan *Alejandro Rodriguez *Fernando *Pedro *Jay Trivia *First appearance of Pedro. *First appearance of Jay. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark